


New Chances - Ulquiorra

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot which is a part of the 'New Chances' story and is set in Ulquiorra's P.O.V during different events occurring in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chances - Ulquiorra

New Chances: Ulquiorra

A/N: This is a one-shot which is a part of the 'New Chances' story and is set in Ulquiorra's P.O.V during different events occurring in the story.

 

_Ichigo's arrival at Aizen’s:_

Ulquiorra stood by the front door waiting patiently for the young Neko Aizen just acquired to arrive, looking around with an unintelligible look on his face. At the sound of a car moving on the driveway, Ulquiorra opened the door to see a small orange haired male looking down at something in his hands.

"Sosuke Aizen." The kid’s voice was soft as he spoke the name.

"Yes?"

The kid jumped, his head snapping up so Ulquiorra could see his brown eyes wide with shock. "Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Mr Aizen's new hybrid."

He watched the Neko for a moment before stepping aside to let Ichigo inside and he walked in, casting a weary glance in his direction,  _who could blame him? I'm not the most approachable person right now._

Extending his hand, Ulquiorra caught the small flinch on Ichigo's face but decided to ignore it. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

Brown eyes appraised the hand before giving it a quick shake, retreating a second later. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra turned and started down the corridor, knowing Ichigo would follow, and as predicted, footsteps could be heard following his a few seconds later. Glancing back at the Neko, he found him looking around with an awe struck face. Ulquiorra internally sighed, knowing what the kids fate was, that look would soon be replaced. With a small shake, he found themselves outside Aizen's office.

"Here we are. Aizen's office." Knocking on the door and entering, Ichigo followed and closed the door behind him. "Here's the new hybrid." Ulquiorra bowed respectively and left the room.

Heading outside to find a secluded spot, Ulquiorra pulled out his phone and rang a number. "Hello?"

"This is Ulquiorra Cifer, put me on the line with the director right away."

"Of course, one second sir."

Ulquiorra sighed and lent against the wall, tapping his finger against the phone. "Yes?"

"Director a new factor has been introduced in the mission."

"What?"

"A young Neko called Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why is he there?"

"Because he is a rare Neko who can be impregnated. I'm sure you can guess Aizen's intentions with him."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Execute a rescue mission to retrieve him."

"Not an option."

Ulquiorra sighed and clenched his jaw. "Why not?"

"Because rescuing one Neko will implement our mission, and possibly expose it. That is not an option."

"But-"

"The Neko will have to serve his purpose to Aizen. Whether or not you personally agree with this decision, there's nothing you can do. One man's life is not worth the rest that will be saved if your mission is successful."

"...Yes director."

The line went dead and Ulquiorra shoved the phone back in his pocket. "There's got to be something I can do..."

Later that night, Ulquiorra was walking past the new arrival's door, pausing when he heard a sob inside. Opening the door slightly, he saw Ichigo curled up on the bed. With a sigh he entered the room and the Neko's head shot up. Upon seeing who entered, Ichigo hurriedly wiped his tears away.

"What do you want?" The softness that his voice previously held had disappeared, making his voice rough and shaky.

"What did Aizen do?"

Ichigo snorted. "Like you don't know."

Ulquiorra sighed again. "There's nothing you can do to stop him. Just comply with his wishes to make your life less painful."

Ichigo sat up and winced, his hand instantly going to his lower back as he glared at him. "Get out."

Ulquiorra looked at the Neko for a moment before turning and leaving the room, closing the door softly. He paused at the door and shook his head.  _There's nothing I can do to stop this, the mission is more important._

After repeating this to himself several times, Ulquiorra walked away from the door, leaving Ichigo to sob quietly to himself.

...

_Day Ichigo escapes:_

Ulquiorra frowned down at his pager as it beeped, immediately heading to Aizen's office. He stood outside the door and waited until Aizen called him in.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes sir?" He walked in and stood waiting.

"Where is Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra frowned at the odd question, noticing Aizen's tense appearance. "In his room."

"No he's not." Aizen's hand curled into a fist as he glared at the confused man.

"Sorry sir?"

"Ichigo isn't in his room. Where is he?"

Ulquiorra stood silent for a moment. "I'll find him." With that he left the room and searched the whole estate, finding no trace of the orange haired Neko. He returned to Aizen's office half an hour later. "Sir?"

Aizen looked him and stared at him blandly. "Did you find him?"

"No."

Aizen growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Where is he?"

"He must have run away."

"Find him and bring him back."

"Of course." He opened the door and turned. "What condition do you want him in?"

"The easiest way to get him here. I don't care how injured."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra strode outside and got in a car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in thought. Turning out of the driveway, he headed to the nearest town, Karakura, which also happened to be the Neko's home town.  _If Ichigo's gone anywhere, it will be here somewhere. He's not stupid enough to go home though._

After spending several hours driving around the town, Ulquiorra sighed as the sky darkened and night fell. "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe." He started heading out of the city, nearing the edge he slammed on the brakes. Looking over the dashboard, Ulquiorra noticed a blue haired man carrying someone, someone with bright orange hair. As the mysterious man turned, he caught sight of Ichigo's scowling face before he was carried inside the house.

Ulquiorra sat frozen in his seat, debating his options. One, he could go to the house and take Ichigo back himself. Two, he could return to Aizen and tell him where Ichigo was, leaving it to him to get the Neko back. Or three, let the Neko stay with the blue haired man and pretend he never saw anything. With a sigh, Ulquiorra pulled away from the curb and headed back to Aizen's estate.

_I won't tell Aizen where you are Ichigo. You've been given a chance to live a life now, don't waste it and I won't take that chance away from you. I won't watch you suffer at Aizen's hands any more. This is the best I can do for you._

...

_Day Aizen finds Ichigo:_

Ulquiorra sat in Aizen's car, looking up at the hospital where Aizen had gone ten minutes before to find Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, the man he soon found out to be the one with blue hair who saved Ichigo's life. With a sigh he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, an annoying habit he seemed to have developed.

He straightened up as Aizen strode outside with a purposeful look on his face. Entering the car, he turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Do you know where Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques lives?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Ulquiorra turned out of the hospital parking lot and headed to Grimmjow's house, his mind turning as he thought of the possible situations that would occur in the next hour. As he pulled up, Aizen exited the car and strode to the door, knocking on it before turning to Ulquiorra and motioning for him to join him.

He did as asked and approached Aizen. "Find the back entrance and make sure he doesn't escape."

With a nod Ulquiorra turned and walked around the building, approaching a door he found. Ten minutes later he sighed, whatever Aizen was doing wasn't making Ichigo try to run. Glancing inside, he briefly caught sight of an orange tail whipping around the door, heading further inside the house. Ulquiorra froze.

_I can't let him escape, Aizen will think something suspicious is going on. But I can't let Aizen find Ichigo either, the kid deserves his chance at happiness here. He's already been here for a week, he would've left by now if he didn't want to stay._

Before he could further his thoughts, Aizen opened the door and he walked in. "Find him or any evidence of him being here." With another nod, Ulquiorra set about searching the house, pleased to find little evidence of anyone living there, let alone two people. He walked into the hallway to find Aizen waiting.

"Did you find him?"

"No. There doesn't seem to be any signs of another person living here, let alone a Neko."

"That man knows where Ichigo is, I know it. Even if he's not here, he knows."

They both turned as a car door was slammed shut and footsteps heard approaching the house. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly as Grimmjow walking in, glaring at Aizen with a small growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Breaking into my house for no reason."

Aizen turned around and smiled at him. "Oh I have every reason to."

"Why's that?"

"You have Ichigo."

"Who?"

Aizen snarled and slammed him against the wall. "Ichigo. My Neko."

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't have him, I've been trying to help you since you came to me over a week ago."

"I have proof."

"Proof? What proof?"

"Your jacket."

Grimmjow frowned and looked down at the item of clothing he was currently wearing. "What about it?"

"It's the same type Ichigo was wearing when I saw him."

Grimmjow laughed. "So? Lots of people in Karakura will have this jacket. Who’s to say he didn't steal the one he was wearing."

Aizen's smile didn't falter, rather it grew. "Tell me the chances of someone not only owning the coat, but also the hat?"

Grimmjow stiffened and glanced behind him to see the innocent item. "Well, pretty slim I admit, but that's not much evidence. If he was here you would've found him by now when you no doubt searched my house." Grimmjow folded his arms and met Aizen's eyes. "Now leave, before I call the police. I'll let this go this one time, because it's your Neko. I won't a second."

Ulquiorra had stayed silent throughout the conversation, sighing mentally in relief as Aizen seemed to ponder what Grimmjow was saying. A small whimper from the cupboard next to him had his head turning to frown at the innocent looking door. _There's no way... Is Ichigo in there? Should I tell Aizen? No. We're going to leave and Ichigo will stay unnoticed, I won't tell him._

Ulquiorra jumped slightly as Aizen brushed past him, any hope he had for Ichigo disappearing as the cupboard door was opened and his fearful form revealed.

"Hello again Ichigo." The Neko didn't respond and Aizen frowned. "That's not very polite, I went through all this trouble to find you."

Ichigo looked down and clenched his hands. "Hi."

"Come on, get up." When he didn't respond, Aizen grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him to his feet and out the cupboard.

"Let him go." Aizen turned to look at the eerily calm face of Grimmjow's before chuckling, tightening his grip on Ichigo's wrist enough to make it bruise and cause him to whimper. "Don't hurt him."

"So you really did have him this whole time? And to think I almost believed you a moment ago."

"Ichigo doesn't want to go with you, he belongs here." Grimmjow moved to block his path to the open door.

"Don't preach that to me. I own him, I decide where he goes and who he sees. You are not on that list." Both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's eyes widened as he pulled out a gun with an attached silencer. "Now I just take care of you and Ichigo will have no reason to leave me again." Without a second thought he aimed at Grimmjow and shot him in the chest, the force of the impact making him hit the wall and slid to the floor.

Ichigo's eyes widened further and he started struggling to get free. "Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra stood frozen on the spot as Ichigo ran to Grimmjow's side, dropping to his knees and the two shared a conversation unheard to him and Aizen. Ichigo leant forward and Aizen growled, stepping forward to grab Ichigo's around the waist and drag him from the house.

"Let me go! Grimmjow!" Ichigo wriggled fruitlessly in Aizen's grasp as he was dragged from the house. "Grimmjow?! Get up! Get up! Don't you die! Don't you dare leave me!"

Ulquiorra waited until he heard the car door shut before heading back into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit he found earlier and returning to Grimmjow. Pressing his fingers to the man's neck, he sighed in relief upon finding a pulse and rummaged through the kit. Pulling out a needle, he filled it with adrenaline and hurriedly injected it in into Grimmjow's bloodstream, smiling slightly as blue eyes flickered open to look at him.

Grimmjow looked down at the needle and back to Ulquiorra. "Why are you helping me?" His voice was rough and heavy as he asked.

"I don't have time to explain." Ulquiorra pressed a phone into his hand. "Call an ambulance. I will explain at a later time, Aizen's waiting for me."

He turned to leave but Grimmjow grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Don't let him kill Ichigo, or the baby."

Ulquiorra turned back. "Baby?"

Grimmjow nodded, his eyes closing briefly. "He's pregnant. If either of them die, I will kill you, understand?"

He looking into hard blue eyes and nodded, knowing the man was completely serious. "I understand. I'll keep him as safe as possible."

The man nodded and started dialling on the phone. "Go, before Aizen suspects something."

Ulquiorra nodded and left, heading back to the car. "He's dead."

Aizen smirked satisfied. "Good, he should never have gotten involved in this. The moment he took Ichigo in his fate was sealed." Aizen opened the door again and got in next to Ichigo as Ulquiorra got in the driver’s seat and started the car, pulling away from the house and driving down the street.

As he drove, Ulquiorra glanced in the back to see Ichigo pressing himself against the opposite door in an effort to get away from Aizen.

"The door's locked."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go Aizen."

"Funny. You've been gone just over a week, and you think in that short amount of time you have grown to overpower me?" Aizen grabbed his arms and slammed them behind his head, turning him onto his stomach. "You're still as weak and pathetic as you ever were."

"Stop!"

"No. You need to be taught a lesson. I own you Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter where you go, I will find you and anyone who tries to hide you from me, will die."

"Aizen stop, don't do this!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Apologies are useless, you need to be punished for your insolence."

"I'm begging you, stop!"

Ichigo cried out in pain and the car was soon filled with Aizen's grunts and Ichigo's quiet sobs until Aizen spoke. "Who do you belong to?"

Ichigo growled. "Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." A small whimper was heard. "You better learn your place again boy. Or next time I won't go easy and I will break your arm." Ulquiorra's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he was forced to listen to Aizen rape Ichigo, unable to do anything. He almost sighed in relief as Aizen finished. "Clean yourself up, you're a mess. Ulquiorra stop the car." He stopped and waited until Aizen got in the passenger seat. "Go."

Ulquiorra started driving again and glanced back at Ichigo after ten minutes to see him curled up with his shirt pressed to his face, a small smile visible. He almost raised an eyebrow at the behaviour, but didn't as not to attract Aizen to the odd behaviour.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up at Aizen's mansion and as Ichigo got out, pulling his shirt back on, he approached the young man. He firmly grasped his arm but Ichigo pulled away with a hiss. "I can walk."

"Watch your manners." Aizen called as he got out.

"Fuck you."

Ichigo started walking but stopped abruptly as Aizen moved in front of him. Ulquiorra watched as Aizen cut into Ichigo's cheek, before twirling the bloody knife. "I suggest you watch what you say Ichigo. You don't have the luxury of speaking out now."

Ichigo pressed his hand to his cheek. "Fine."

"Ulquiorra take him inside, make sure he can't escape."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo huffed and shied away from his touch. "I can walk on my own."

Ulquiorra glanced at Aizen who sighed. "Fine, but you'll regret it if you don't behave or try anything stupid."

"Understood." Ichigo followed the silent man to his room. When they got inside he turned to Ulquiorra and scowled at him. "Well you can go now, I won't be going anywhere."

"How do I know that's true?"

Ichigo's glare faltered and he looked down. "Because I don't want anyone else to die for me." He murmured softly, hugging himself. "I can't live with another person's blood on my hands. Let alone Grimmjow's."

"Good." Ulquiorra opened the door and turned to look at the upset Neko. "I'm sorry Aizen killed him." He murmured quietly, placing a small first aid kit on the side. He closed the door and walked away with a frown to continue his duties.

...

_Two months later:_

Ulquiorra stood outside in a secluded spot. Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he pulled out his phone to dial Grimmjow's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Ulquiorra."

"How's Ichigo and the baby?" The previously bored tone replaced by a serious one.

"Both are fine for now."

"Good."

"I rang to tell you my mission is almost complete. I guarantee within the next month Aizen will be locked up and Ichigo free."

"I'm holding you to that." Ulquiorra opened his mouth to reply but stiffened as he felt a presence behind him. "What is it?"

"Who are you calling?"

Ulquiorra turned to look at Aizen, ignoring Grimmjow's question. "I'm calling one of my sources about Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques' murder inquiry to see if they have any evidence which could make you a suspect."

"And?"

"Nothing so far, he's just going though the case files now."

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine I get it, Aizen's there. Look after Ichigo or you'll have to bear the responsibilities if I find out you haven't."

"Nothing implementing you sir."

"Good, thank you for checking."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Of course. Thank you for checking, I'll call if I ever need anything again." Ending the call he glanced back at Aizen. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do sir?"

"Can you check Ichigo? I'd like to make sure he isn't trying to escape or doing anything reckless."

"Of course." He inclined his head and started walking to Ichigo's room.

"One more thing Ulquiorra."

He turned back. "Yes?"

"Make sure there's no trace of us ever associating with Mr Jaeggerjaques."

"Yes sir."

Ulquiorra nodded and walked off to Ichigo's room, knocking on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Ulquiorra."

"Oh, come in." He opened the door to find Ichigo sat on the bed, nursing a bleeding finger. "Is there something you want? Or has Aizen sent you to make sure I'm behaving?"

"Just checking up on you."

Ichigo snorted. "Well I'm fine thanks."

"You're bleeding." Ulquiorra indicated at his finger and he shrugged.

"So? It's just a cut."

"How did it happen?"

"What do you care?"

"I will have to report it to Aizen. He won't be happy if you're self-harming."

Ichigo's eye twitched as Ulquiorra left the room momentarily and returned with the first aid kit. "Of course I'm not. The lamp broke and I cut myself on a piece of glass." He pointed at the bin and Ulquiorra looked in, raising an eyebrow at the content.

"And the clothes?"

Ichigo looked away and sighed. "Aizen."

Ulquiorra's eyes twitched slightly, the action going unnoticed by Ichigo. "Ok." Striding forward, he grabbed Ichigo's arm and extended it out.

"What are you doing?!"

"Cleaning your cut."

"I can do it myself."

"Don't argue."

Ichigo huffed but allowed him to clean the cut and put a plaster on it. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said, 'I'm sorry Aizen killed him'?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, the day I came back. You said it as you left the room."

Ulquiorra looked up and spoke with a monotonous voice. "I never said that, do not repeat that to anyone."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in surprise. "What if I told Aizen?"

"We would both be killed."

"Right."

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's wrist and gripped it tightly. "You're playing a dangerous game, do not get involved or things could go very bad, very quickly."

Ichigo smirked and lent forward. "What are you hiding?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I'm going to find out."

"I'm sure you will, but in time. For now, drop the subject, before you end up dead, and your child."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Did Aizen tell you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know."

"It falls under the category of 'none of your concern'."

"It is if it concerns my baby."

"Stay quiet and out of the way and your baby will be safe." Ulquiorra let go of his arm and left the room. As he stood outside, he frowned in worry. _Things need to be wrapped up quickly before this gets out of control and gets us all killed._

...

_Day Ichigo escapes:_

Ulquiorra watched silently as Aizen walked by, going to Ichigo's room. As soon as he was a good distance away, he pulled out his phone and rang his organisation.

"Hello?"

"This is Ulquiorra Cifer, I need to speak with the director immediately."

"Yes sir, one moment please."

He sighed and lent against the wall as he waited. "Yes?"

"Sir, I've got all the information I need to take down Aizen and the illegal Neko trade."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to execute a clean-up, take control of Aizen's estate."

"I'll grant it."

"Thank you. How long until the team arrive."

"Half an hour."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Ok." He ended the call and headed back inside to wait for his team to arrive. When they did he gave them the plan of execution, which was carried out swiftly and effectively.

Ulquiorra sat in the main hall, waiting as his partner walked in. "The place is under our control now, no-one gets in or out without our say so."

He nodded. "Good. Now we just need to find Ichigo."

"He wasn't in his room."

Ulquiorra frowned. "He should be."

"There was nothing in the room except a bloody pillow and the lamp has been identified as a weapon. Aizen might have killed him."

His blood ran cold. "Ichigo's not dead, Aizen needs him alive for the child. Ichigo must have attacked Aizen in an effort to escape." He stood up and quickly left the room and his confused partner behind, pulling out his gun as he ran towards the main gates.

Ulquiorra slowed down as he moved around the corner, thankfully going unnoticed by the two next to the main gate. His eyes narrowed as Aizen grabbed Ichigo's head and dragged him forward, his gun going to the Neko's stomach.

"Don't Aizen!"

The panic in his voice had Ulquiorra striding up behind the two and pointing his gun and Aizen's head. "Put the gun down Aizen." He was actually amazed at how level his voice sounded, even if his hand was shaking slightly in anger.

Aizen turned to look at who spoke, the shock evident on his face once he saw him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you kill Ichigo, or that child."

"What gave you the idea you could stop me?"

"You move one inch and I'll put a bullet in your head."

"You're my employee, you don't have the right."

Ulquiorra sighed, might as well get it over with. "I was never your employee, I've always been working against you."

"What?"

"I'm an FBI agent, I've been undercover for several years now, collecting evidence against you. Now that we have enough, I'm taking you down."

"You won't get away with this. The place is surrounded."

"No. My men have already arrived and taken them down, this house is under my control now. Step away from Ichigo and put the gun down if you value your life."

Aizen snorted. "You'll never kill me in time."

Ichigo, in an unexpected move, elbowed Aizen in the stomach and shoved hard. Aizen's grip on him broke and Ichigo dove to the floor. "Now Ulquiorra!"

Not wasting a second, he pulled the trigger and shot Aizen in the head, a strange satisfaction filling him as the man's dead body hit the floor. After a few moments Ichigo lifted his head to first look at Aizen, then over at him. He sighed and holstered his gun. "I really didn't want to do that."

Ichigo laughed and lay down, a grin plastered to his face. After a few minutes he stood up and approach Ulquiorra cautiously. "You're an FBI agent?"

"Yes."

"This whole time?"

"Yes."

Ichigo sighed and looked down. He chuckled and glanced up, quickly darting forward to punch Ulquiorra in the face. "You bastard! You let me go through all that shit just so you could bring Aizen down?! Then you killed him! What's wrong with you?!"

Ulquiorra sighed and pressed a hand to his nose, guilt seeping into his body. "I deserved that."

"Damn right you did."

"We weren't just after Aizen, we wanted his contacts to stop the illegal Neko trade."

"Oh."

"Aizen was just a source I could get close to, it's a slight hindrance that he's dead but nothing major."

"Well then, thank you for killing him."

Ulquiorra chuckled. "It was my pleasure, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I need to show you something."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "What?"

Instead of replying, he handed Ichigo a shirt. "You know what this is?"

Ichigo took the item and smiled softly. "It's my shirt from the day I came back. Why do you have it?"

"You kept it because it has Grimmjow's scent on it, didn't you."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he looked down. "Yes." He murmured quietly.

"He is your mate?"

"Yes." The walked in silence for a few minutes and entered Aizen's mansion. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do know?"

"Go home, have your child and get your happy ending." He stopped and looked at Ichigo seriously. "I'm sorry for all the pain you had to go through."

Ichigo smiled. "It’s ok, I suppose if this saves many Neko's lives, it will have been worth it. My life isn't worth that of many."

"Some people would disagree."

"Like who?"

"Grimmjow. He made me swear to protect you, despite the consequences or he'd kill me."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "He's dead so it wouldn't have mattered if you kept your promise."

"What if he wasn't?"

"Wasn't what?"

"Dead."

Ichigo stopped and clutched the shirt tighter. "Don't say that. He died ok? I watched him die and no matter how much I wish it wasn't true it is. I will never see him again." The tearful look Ichigo was giving him was something no-one should have to see, the heartbreak in his eyes already making it hard for him to speak.

"And if you're wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up with excitement and hope. "Is he alive?" Moving forward he dropped the shirt and grabbed Ulquiorra's own. "Tell me! Is Grimmjow alive?!"

"Yes."

"Really? Where is he? Take me to him now Ulquiorra!"

He smiled reassuringly and removed himself from the Neko's grasp. "Follow me."

Ichigo's face lit up in a grin and he happily followed Ulquiorra to the dining room. At the door he turned to Ulquiorra. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was no problem, at least one happy ending will come of this."

Ichigo sighed deeply and stared at the door before turning to give Ulquiorra a quick smile, entering the room. A few moments later, his agent assigned to watching Grimmjow exited, nodding at him. With a sigh, he nodded and left the two to have their reunion.

"When they're done, make sure to drive them to the hospital. The Neko will need medical attention."

...

_Mia's fourth birthday:_

Ulquiorra had to admit, he was surprised to find an invite to this party in his mail only two weeks ago. He watched the small child with blue hair and brown eyes run around the room with her friends, a grin plastered to her face and smiled softly.

Said child approached him and looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

Ulquiorra glanced down and shrugged. "A friend of your parents."

"Oh. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Sure." He crouched down and she giggled, leaning towards him as if she was telling a secret.

"Mummy and daddy aren't very nice to me."

Ulquiorra pulled back with a frown. "What do you mean?"

She pouted and folded her arms. "They wouldn't let me join in with their wrestling yesterday."

"Wrestling?"

She giggled again and nodded. "Yes. They were in bed yesterday and mummy said daddy's name. He said something like..." She tapped her chin in thought, her voice taking a deeper tone to imitate Grimmjow. "'You like that Ichi?' And mummy said "Move Grimmjow!'. I went in to tell daddy off for hurting mummy but they said they were wrestling and wouldn't let me join."

Ulquiorra processed the information slowly, his brain filling in the missing pieces. Once he got the general idea, he stood and ruffled her inherited blue locks, a rare sight to behold, a blue haired tiger hybrid. "I'm sure they didn't mean to be rude to you Mia."

She rolled her eyes. "You're ok, I like you."

"I like you too."

Ulquiorra froze as the child hugged him, slowly patting her head. She pulled back and grinned at him. "What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

Mia frowned. "Ulqui-orra?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you Ulqui?!"

His eye twitched at the ridiculous nickname, but looking into her innocent, gleeful brown eyes had him sighing in defeat. "Why not?"

"Yay! Talk to you later Ulqui!"

The child ran off and he shook his head, that kid was way too cute for their own good. He frowned as Ichigo strode over with a blush, picking up the child to reprimand her, Grimmjow joining in too. The small child looked upset, before grinning as she was set down and ran off to play. Ulquiorra smiled as Ichigo and Grimmjow talked, the words said easily lip read before they kissed quickly.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Ulquiorra smiled softly at the touching scene, glad that one good ending came from his encounter with Aizen. Glad the Neko bearing the brunt of Aizen's unnameable acts was able to move on and find happiness, even after what he was put through. With that smile still in place, Ulquiorra nodded at the small child and quietly slipped outside, leaving the happy scene behind to continue to unfold, with many years to still come.


End file.
